Lieb mich nicht denn ich weiß nicht, was ich tue
by leggiadria
Summary: ... Wie angewurzelt stand er da. Konnte seine Knochen nicht spüren, die ihn hätten sich bewegen lassen, als er leise ihre Worte hörte...:Und denke immer an mich, solltest du jenen Schmerz spüren. Denn solange du auf das Shikon no Tama aus bist..
1. Chapter 1

Lieb mich nicht  
...denn ich weis nicht was ich tu

"Was für eine klare Nacht!"  
- "...Ja... "  
"Schön, nicht wahr?"  
- "..."  
"Kein einziges Wölkchen am Himmel!"  
- "..."  
"Nur die Sterne, die die Welt erstrahlen lassen!"  
- "..."  
"Wieso redest du nicht mit mir?"  
- "..."  
"Schau mich nicht so an! Sprich mit mir!"  
- "..."  
"Was soll das denn?"  
-"..."  
"Du bist schlimmer als ein kleines Kind!"  
- "..."  
"Und so schnell beleidigt! Hab ich dir, was getan? ... Es ist so lange her."  
- "..."  
"Bitte!"  
- "Keh!"  
"Na also!"  
- "Hör auf zu lächeln!"  
"Wieso? Stört es dich?"  
- "Ja!"  
"Aber ich bin nun mal glücklich! Darf ich es denn nicht?"  
- "Nein!"  
"He? Was soll das heißen!"  
- "Ich bin es doch auch nicht..."  
"Was kann ich denn dafür?"  
- "Nichts..."  
"Na also!"  
- "Wieso bist du hier?"  
"Weil ich dich brauche!"  
- "Ich dich aber nicht!"  
"Brüll mich nicht an!"  
- "Brüll du mich nicht an!"  
"..."  
- "Du darfst nicht hier sein!"  
"Wieso?"  
- "Du gehörst nicht mehr in diese Welt!"  
"..."  
- "Uns trennen Welten! Wir dürfen, wir _können _nicht zusammen sein!"  
"Aber..."  
- "Nichts aber!"  
"Sturer Bock! Alles ist möglich!"  
- "DAS aber nicht!"  
"Aber..."  
- "Nein!"  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
- "Nein! Du liebst mich nicht!"  
"Doch..."  
- "..."  
"Inu Yasha..."  
- "...Lieb mich nicht... denn ich... tu es auch nicht... "

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Schweißgebadet schreckte der Hanyou mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. Was war das denn für ein Traum gewesen?  
Inu Yasha Diese Stimme...   
Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf, wollte die Stimme, die Worte, aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben.  
Ich liebe dich Wer war sie?  
Er konnte sich genau an die Worte erinnern, die das junge Mädchen zu ihn gesagt hatte. Er konnte sich genau an seine Worte erinnern, die er erwidert hatte. Doch hatte er keine Ahnung, zu wem er jene Worte sprach.  
Lieb mich nicht... denn ich... tu es auch nicht... Doch trotz allem, zeriss es ihm das Herz, an dem Traum zu denken, der ihn schon seit Tagen verfolgte.  
Er wusste, dass er die Worte die er sagte nicht ernst meinte. Man hörte es aus seiner Stimme heraus. Die Kraft die er ausmachen musste, um sie seine Lippen überschreiten zulassen.  
Er liebte jenes Mädchen. Sie liebte ihn, jedoch durften bzw. _konnten _sie nicht zusammen sein. In seinem Traum fand der Hanyou keinen anderen Ausweg als zu sagen, dass er sie nicht liebe. Doch wer war die Person zu der er dies sprach?  
"Inu Yasha? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Hörte der Halbdämon eine ihn allzu bekannte Stimme fragen.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich ein wenig nach vorne, um von dem Baum auf dem er geschlafen hatte, hinunterzusehen. Da stand sie. Kagome.  
"Kagome? Ja! Alles in Ordnung!"  
"Ich habe dich schreien gehört und..."  
"Schreien? Ich? Das hast du dir nur eingebildet!"  
"Nein!" Das junge Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Habe ich nicht!" Antwortete sie.  
"Ich habe nicht geschrieen, damit das klar ist!"  
"Ist ja gut, nicht so patzig!" Maulte sie ihn an. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei, in so einen Ton mit ihr zusprechen? Sie hatte ihn doch gar nichts getan! Hatte doch nur gefragt, ob alles okay sei. Was war daran denn so schlimm? Sie machte sich nun mal... Sorgen um ihn...  
Wütend drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in die Hütte, aus der sie vor wenigen Minuten gekommen war.  
Licht brannte noch. Die anderen wahren allem Anschein nach noch wach.  
"Ob ich rein soll?" Fragte sich der Halbdämon.  
Wie in Trance versetzt blickte er zu der Hütte aus der ein sanftes Licht, gespendet von dem Lagerfeuer in Mitten der Hütte, brannte. Er dachte daran, wer alles drin saß.  
Die alte Miko saß sicherlich da und unterhielt sich mit Sango über die Reise aus der sie erst zurückgekommen waren.  
Erst vor ein paar Stunden waren die Gruppe, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome und Inu Yasha, von der Suche der Juwelensplitter zurückgekehrt, um sich einige Tage im Dorf auszuruhen.  
Ruhe. Ja, dass brauchten sie. Zumindest nach der Meinung von Kagome und Shippo.  
Miroku und Sango, hatten ihr zugestimmt. Nur Inu Yasha wollte nicht zurück. Er wollte weitersuchen. Die Splitter suchen und ihn. Naraku. Er wollte ihm endlich wieder gegenüberstehen und endlich den Kampf zu Ende bringen. Jedoch wusste er, dass er dies nicht konnte, wenn er im Dorf saß und _ruhte _. Trotzallem hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen. Und so saßen sie nun hier... nun ja, er draußen auf dem Baum und die anderen drinnen im warmen...  
Miroku hörte sicherlich dem Gespräch zu.  
Kagome spielte gewiss mit dem kleinen Kitzune. Shippo brauchte sehr viel Beachtung.  
Sollte er rein gehen?  
Ein leises Lachen Sangos war zu vernehmen. Würden sie auch noch lachen, wenn er anwesend war? Er wusste es nicht. Doch irgendetwas tief in ihm drin, sagte nein.  
Er gehörte dazu, er wusste es. Und doch überkam ihm ab und zu, das Gefühl, dass es nicht so war. Dass alle nur nett zu ihm waren, da sie ihn brauchten.  
Jedoch, brauchten sie ihn denn wirklich? Miroku hatte sein Kazaana, Sango ihren Hiraikotsu, Shippo konnte einigermaßen selbst auf sich aufpassen und Kagome wurde immer besser im Bogenschießen, zusammen waren sie eigentlich recht gut und konnten es wirklich mit jedem Dämon aufnehmen.  
Also brauchten sie ihn wirklich?  
Seufzend lehnte der junge Hanyou sich zurück und blickte durch die Baumkrone hindurch, so gut es ihm die Sicht erlaubte, hinauf zum Himmelszelt. Und wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, erschien vor ihm, jenes Lächeln. Das Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen, doch wenn er dieses Lächeln sah, wurde es ihm warm ums Herz und er wusste, dass er gebraucht wurde. Und er wusste, dass er geliebt wurde. Er wusste dass er liebte... nur wen er liebte, dass wusste er nicht. Entscheiden musste er sich... nur für wen?  
In jener Nacht, als er den Himmel empor blickte wurde es ihm bewusst...  
Dieses Lächeln musste er finden. Jenes Lächeln, dass aus einem reinen Herzen entstanden war...dass aus einer kindlichen Seele entsprang...  
Das Lächeln, jenes Mädchens.

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, die Sonne schon leicht am Horizont zu sehen war, war Inu Yasha als erstes wach. Schnell sprang er mit Leichtigkeit vom Baum und landete direkt vor der Hütte. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog er das Tuch, dass an der Tür befestigt war, zur Seite und trat ein. Nur wenig Sonnenlicht drang in die Hütte ein, somit schien alles noch, in der Dunkelheit gehüllt, zuschlafen. Wäre da nicht ein leiser Schluchzer aus einer Ecke gekommen, hätte der Hanyou auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und die Hütte wieder verlassen. Doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Die Neugierde von wem jenes Geräusch, jener Schluchzer, kam. Und noch etwas... ein Stechen in seiner Brust...  
Leise tapste er in die Hütte hinein, voller Vorsicht, keinen der Schlafenden zuwecken, auf der Suche nach der Person die bitterlich weinte. Wie konnten die anderen nur weiterschlafen, wenn doch dieses Geräusch den Raum erfüllte und einem das Herz zeriss? Er verstand es nicht...  
Achtsam schritt er weiter, bis er an einer Ecke angelangt war, auf dessen Boden, unter einer Decke, eine leichte Wölbung zu sehen war.  
Zusammengekauert lag sie da. Die Decke hochgezogen bis zum Kinn, immer und immer wieder aufbebend, wenn das Schluchzen ihren Körper überkam und ihn bis ins kleinste Mark, erschauern ließ.  
Kagome.  
Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er ihren zitternden Körper sah, das Schluchzen immer und immer wieder an seinem Ohr gelangte, und nur eine Frage schwirrte in seinem Kopf: _Wieso? _  
Sacht kniete er sich hin, bekam seine Bewegungen noch nicht einmal mehr richtig mit, er wollte nur das eine wissen, wieso weinte sie?  
Als er vor ihr kniete, das Beben ihres Körpers immer noch nicht nachließ und sein Herz immer noch schmerzte, streckte er behutsam seine Hand ihr entgegen. Langsam, immer langsamer näherte sie sich ihr, als ob er befürchtete, dass sie laut aufschreien würde, wenn er sie denn berührte. Doch dies musste er riskieren, denn anders würde er niemals eine Antwort auf seine Frage erlangen.  
Als seine Hand letztendlich auf ihre Schulter ruhte, erlosch das Zittern, kurz zuckte sie nur zusammen, als er dann von der Seite sah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten. Rasselnd hörte sich ihr Atem an, während sie sich langsam aufsetzte, den Blick auf ihren Schoß gerichtet, als die Decke, die um ihr gehüllt war, hinunter sank.  
"Kagome..."  
Zögernd hob sie ihren Kopf an, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Mit Tränen erfüllten Augen, fand ihr Blick den seinen.  
Öfters weinte sie, schlug sie ihre Hände urplötzlich vor ihrem Gesicht und fing lauthals an zu Schluchzen, bevor sie ihn dann, voller Zorn, anblaffte, was er sich bei seiner Tat denn nur dachte. Immer endete dies in einem Streit zwischen den beiden, worüber der Hanyou, mehr als glücklich war, da er ganz und gar nicht wusste, wie er mit einem weinenden Mädchen umzugehen hatte. Doch nun befürchtete er, war sich sogar mehr als sicher, dass es dieses Mal nicht so enden würde.   
Und eine weitere Frage machte sich in seinem Kopf breit. _Hatte er wieder mal Schuld an ihren Tränen? _

Langsam aber sicher beruhigte sich der Atem des jungen Mädchens, scheu sank ihr Blick nach unten, als sie realisierte, dass sie vor dem stolzen Hundedämon weinte, auch wenn er nur ein halber war...  
Ja. Schon oft hatte sie Tränen vor ihm vergossen, doch etwas sagte ihr, tief in ihr drin, dass dieses Mal etwas anders war, was ihr diese Situation unangenehm machte. Das keiner von beiden etwas sagte, nur das leise Atmen der anderen zu hören war, machte die Szene nicht gerade einfacher für sie.

"Inu Yasha." Gar verblüfft hörte sich ihre Stimme an.  
"Was machst du hier?" Als sie spürte, wie eine weitere Träne sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel schlich, wisch sie sie sich rasch mit einer Handbewegung weg.  
Der junge Hundedämon wusste nicht ganz was er antworten sollte auf ihre Frage. Nun gut, was machte er hier? Zuerst hatte er vorgehabt die Gruppe zuwecken um sich auf den Weg zumachen, die Juwelensplitter zusuchen. Als er sich dann in der Hütte befand und sah, dass alle seelenruhig schliefen, entschied er sich jedoch anders und wollte kehrt machen. Dies hätte er auch getan, hätte er nicht dieses leise Schluchzen wahrgenommen, dass ihn bis ins Herz erschütterte. Natürlich wollte er wissen von wem dieses Schluchzen kam, womit er sich sogleich auf die Suche nach dem Urheber machte und sie letztlich fand.  
Aber, was machte er nun hier?  
"Ich ähh..." scheu sank nun sein Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick, da ihm der Gedanke kam, dass, wenn er etwas falsches antworten würde, er mal wieder die schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen würde.  
Doch beirren ließ er sich von jenem Hirngespinst nicht, da der Drang nach dem Wissen, wieso sie denn nun weinte, größer als die Angst war, die ihm überkam.  
"Wieso weinst du?" Sein Blick fand wieder den ihren und seine Stimme klang fest, entschlossen, wie immer.  
"Ich weine nicht!"  
"Doch! Ich habe dich Schluchzen gehört!" Beharrte er auf seine Feststellung. Er hatte sich dies doch nicht eingebildet und davon mal abgesehen, konnte man die Rückstände der Tränen in ihren Augen noch sehen.  
"Nein..." schwerfällig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
"Doch!" Nickte er trotzig, während er seine Stirn furchte. Er war sich doch sicher!  
Wieso gab sie es denn nicht einfach zu. Dachte sie etwa, dass er lachen würde? Niemals!  
Oder doch...?  
"Es ist nichts nur..." fing sie an, jedoch so leise, dass er glaubte sich nur eingebildet zu haben, dass sie etwas sagte.  
"Was?" Inu Yasha wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sie auch wirklich etwas gesagt hatte.  
"Nichts..." erneut schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
"Jetzt reicht es aber!" Schnell sprang er auf.  
Verblüffte folgte ihr Augenpaar seine Bewegungen. Seine Hand, wie sie sich ausstreckte und nach ihrem Arm packte. Seine Muskeln, wie sie sich anspannten, während er sie hochzog. Seine Augen, die ihren Blick fixiert hatten. Seine Arme wie er sie um ihre Taille schlang. Seine Beine, wie sie sich anwinkelten, wieder streckten, während sie aus der Hütte hinaus sprangen. Seine Gesichtszüge, die sich letztendlich, als sie draußen standen, vom Licht der Sonne eingehüllt, entspannten.  
"Was...?"  
"Hier kann ich laut reden ohne die anderen zu wecken! Ich bin ausnahmsweise mal nett, dass ist doch gut!"  
"Hervorragend Inu Yasha..." murmelte Kagome, wobei sie ihren Blick auf den Boden, zwischen ihren Füßen und die von Inu Yasha, richtete.  
"Jetzt sag, wieso hast du geweint?"  
"Ich habe dir schon erwidert, dass ich nicht geweint habe!"  
"Nein überhaupt nicht Kagome!" Sarkasmus triefte aus seiner Stimme. War das nicht eigentlich ihre Art mit ihm zusprechen?  
"Und gebebt vor lauter Schluchzen hast du auch nicht!" Fügte er grimmig hinzu.  
"Habe ich auch nicht!"  
"Lüg mich nicht an! Ich habe es doch gehört, wie du geschluchzt hast! Ich habe doch gesehen wie du gezittert hast vor Kummer... Was ist an dieser Frage denn so schlimm? Was ist so furchtbar daran mit zu sagen, was der Grund dafür ist?"  
"Es stimmt doch nicht!"  
"Und ob es stimmt! Ich habe es doch gesehen, ich habe es doch gehört!"  
"Und wenn schon?" Hastig hob sie ihren Kopf an, blickte ihn direkt in seine Augen, die Tränen waren längst getrocknet.  
"Und wenn es wirklich so ist, sage mir Inu Yasha, was geht dich das an? Es interessiert dich doch sonst auch nicht, wenn ich Tränen vergieße!"  
"Banale Probleme Kagome!"  
"Was?" Fragend sah sie ihn an, traute ihren Ohren nicht.  
"Du weinst zwar ziemlich oft, doch es dauert auch nie lange und du fängst an zu schreien, dich zu streiten! Ich weiß das, also wieso bitteschön soll ich mir sonst Sorgen machen? Natürlich interessiert es mich nicht wirklich wieso du dann weinst, ich weiß ja, dass du es mir spätestens dann sagen wirst, wenn du anfängst zu meckern!"  
"Aber... " wollte sie ihn unterbrechen, doch Inu Yasha ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.  
"Dieses Mal ist es jedoch anders. Du hast geweint, du hast gezittert vor Schluchzen und dieses Mal habe ich nichts angestellt! Und dieses Mal hast du auch nicht gleich angefangen mit mir zustreiten, wäre ich nicht reingekommen, hätte ich noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass du geheult hast! Doch du hast es getan! Und so leid es mir auch tut, ich _habe _es mitbekommen! Also sage mir bitte den Grund!" Wie ein Wasserfall, glitten die Worte über seine Lippen, er war fest entschlossen die Antwort von ihr zu erfahren und wenn er sie aus ihr hinausquetschen musste!

"Es ist..." wieder senkte sie ihren Blick.  
"Was?" Ein wenig war er doch überrascht, dass er keine weiteren Erklärungen abliefern musste und sie nicht anfing hysterisch zukreischen.  
"Ich vermisse sie, Inu Yasha..." flüsterte sie, als erneut, Tränen in ihre Augen traten.  
"Wen?" Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
"Meine Familie..."  
"Du... du kannst doch zu ihnen... "  
Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
"Das ist es nicht..." ein Schluchzer entwich ihrem Rachen. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.  
"Was dann?"  
"Einfach alles Inu Yasha..."  
"Wie... wie meinst du das?"  
"Mein Leben!" Mit reich an Tränen gefüllten Augen, sah sie zu ihm hinauf, für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt sie seinen Blick stand, doch der Schmerz, der Kummer, überfiel ihr Herz, als sie dann ihren Blick wieder abwandte.  
"Aber..." fing er leise an, doch schaffte er es nicht seine Gedanken zusammeln um einen vollständigen Satz zu bilden.  
Ihr Leben. Ja. Das vermisste sie. Sie war gerade mal 15 Jahre alt, als sie eher durch Zufall in den Brunnen gezogen wurde und sich dann in Sengoku Jidai der Epoche der ewigen Kriege wiederfand. Ihr Schicksal wollte es, dass sie sich mit dem Halbdämon Inu Yasha auf die Suche machte nach den Splittern des Shikon no Tama, des Juwel der vier Seelen, da sie diesen mit einem Pfeil zerschmettert hatte. Ja. Sie fand viele neue Freunde in der kriegerischen Epoche, ging ab und zu wieder in ihre Zeit um doch an ihr gewöhnliches Leben teilzunehmen, um in die Schule zugehen, an ihren Prüfungen teilzunehmen, jedoch war diese Zeit, die Zeit in ihrer Ära, nicht von langer Dauer und somit musste sie wieder zurück, um gegen Dämonen zukämpfen und die Splitter zusammen zusuchen.  
Sie hatte es satt...  
"Ich vermisse es ganz einfach! Ich vermisse meine Familie, meine Freunde..."  
"Ich dachte wir..."  
"Ja Inu Yasha!" Unter Schluchzen nickte sie.  
"Ihr seid meine Freunde, aber nicht meine Familie! Ich gehöre nicht in diese Zeit! Das ist nicht _mein _Leben!"  
"Du bist dafür bestimmt!" Antwortete er trotzig, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Stimmlage machte es für Kagome nicht gerade leichter fortzufahren.  
"Wer sagt das?"  
"Du bist Kikyou's Widergeburt! Du bist eine Miko!"  
"Nein!" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Keine Miko! Die _Widergeburt _einer Miko! Trotz allem heißt das nicht, dass ich in diese Zeit gehöre!"  
"Doch!" Erwiderte er widerspenstig. Sie sollte nicht Recht bekommen.  
"Nein!" Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, während sie sich die Tränen trocknete.  
"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass in _meiner _Zeit auch du rumläufst! Eine Wiedergeburt von dir!"  
"Aber ich lebe doch noch!" Wütend legte er seine Stirn in Falten.  
Ein einziges Lachen entfuhr Kagomes Lippen.  
"Meine Zeit liegt 500 Jahre nach dieser! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du in 500 Jahren noch lebst?" Wieder lachte sie kurz auf.  
"Vergiss es! Auch _du _bist nicht unsterblich! Auch wenn du dies vielleicht gerne so hättest!"  
Der Wind zischte wild um den Körper der beiden, als sie jene Worte sprach, zerrte an ihren Kleidern, als wollte er sie daran hindern mit diesem Gespräch fortzufahren, als wüsste er, dass er nicht gut enden würde...  
"Du willst also zurück, ja? Das willst du doch mit diesem Gespräch erreichen, nicht wahr? Du willst doch nur die Worte hören, dass du gehen sollst!"  
"Nein..." sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihre Stimme war nun wieder leise, kaum hörbar.  
"Was? Nicht? Was soll das ganze dann? Du vermisst deine Familie? Keiner hat dir verboten in deine Zeit zureisen! Du vermisst dein Leben? Keiner hält dich auf zurück zugehen, um es weiter zuleben!" Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, seine Krallen bohrten sich in seine Handfläche.  
"Was?" Flüsterte sie.  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört!" Wütend drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Er sah zwar wütend aus, doch im inneren war er verletzt.  
"Die Splitter können wir auch alleine suchen! Es sind nicht mehr viele... die einzigen die uns noch fehlen sind die, in Narakus Besitz! Im Kampf gegen Naraku würdest du uns im Grunde sowieso nur im Wege stehen! Und wenn wir sie erst einmal haben, hast du eh keinen Grund mehr hier zu sein. Überhaupt keinen! Also kannst du eigentlich auch jetzt schon gehen! Dein Leben, in _deiner _Zeit leben! Wie ich schon sagte, wir brauchen dich nicht mehr!"

Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Messerstich ins Herz. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich auf die Beine halten, nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, die Tränen die ihr unter den Lidern hangen, zu unterdrücken.  
Ja. Sie vermisste alles, sie hatte es satt in dieser Zeit, und trotz allem wollte sie nicht weg. Sie weinte oft im Schlaf, da sie ihre Familie vermisste. Am Tag dachte sie darüber nach und doch hatte sie sich immer und immer wieder dazu entschlossen hier zu bleiben. Ihnen zuhelfen die Splitter zusuchen, egal wie sehr sie es auch satt hatte.  
Sie hatte die Zeit satt, hatte die Schnauze voll von ihr, jedoch nicht von ihren Freunden, jedoch nicht von Inu Yasha.  
Doch nun, wo sie seine Worte hörte.  
Der eine Satz immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wiederhallte _Wir brauchen dich nicht _, viel ihr die Entscheidung ganz leicht.  
Er brauchte sie nicht? Dann konnte sie auch gehen. Sie hatte keinen Grund mehr hier zu sein? Sie würde bei dem Kampf gegen Naraku ja doch nur im Wege stehen? Okay. Was sollte sie dann noch hier?

Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, als sie schluckend, das Zittern unterdrückend, auf Inu Yasha zuschritt. Vor ihm angelangt sah sie zu ihm hinauf, Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, während sie ihre Hand hob und sich die Kette mit dem Juwelensplitter auszog.  
Mit Tränen erstickter Stimme flüsterte sie: "Die brauche ich dann ja nicht mehr..." während sie, den Blick immer noch auf seine Augen gerichtet, seine Hand nahm, die Kette in sie hinein legte, und sie dann mit ihrer eigenen Hand umschloss.

Inu Yasha wusste nicht was er sagen, geschweige denn machen sollte. Hatte sie sich entschieden? Hatte er mit seinen Worten wirklich geschafft, dass sie ging?  
Der Gedanke tat ihm weg, zerriss ihm das Herz und doch war er sich sicher, dass richtige getan zu haben...

Langsam folgte er ihr, während sie zum Brunnen schritt. Sie hatte sich nicht von den anderen verabschiedet, nur einen Brief geschrieben in dem stand, dass es ihr leid täte, jedoch, dass sie sich nicht verabschieden könne, da es ihr zu sehr das Herz zerriss.

Kagome wusste, dass sobald sie in den Brunnen gesprungen war, es kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie hatte die Splitter Inu Yasha gegeben und somit ihre einzige Möglichkeit nach Sengoku Jidai zureisen.  
Schluckend stand sie vor dem Brunnen, blickte in seine Tiefe, bevor sie sich ein letztes Mal nach hinten drehte, zu ihm.  
Inu Yasha.  
Kein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und somit bildete sich auch keins auf ihren.  
Er wollte nicht das sie ging. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn verließ. Und doch... ließ er es zu... Und doch... hatte er es mit seinen Worten so bestimmt.

Kurz sah sie zu Boden, bevor ihr Blick wieder den seinen fand.  
"Das war's dann wohl!" Flüsterte sie.  
Kaum merklich nickte er zur Antwort.  
Tränen traten ihn in die Augen. Tränen die ihn verraten hätten, hätte er sie nicht blitzschnell weggeblinzelt.  
"Aufwidersehen..." flüsterte er.  
Nun nickte sie.  
Tief atmete sie ein aller letztes mal ein, bevor sie auf den Brunnenrand stieg.  
Nun stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie jedoch nicht verbergen wollte. Sie ließ ihnen freien Lauf.  
Ein Sprung, und alles war vorbei...

_Lebe wohl. Mögest du ein besseres Leben führen, mögest du wieder Trost finden und dein atemloses Lächeln. Und wenn das Sonnenlicht auf dein liebliches Gesicht leuchtet, dann sei gewiss, ich werde dich nie vergessen... _

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Gedanken an längst vergangene Zeiten

_Lebe wohl. Mögest du ein besseres Leben führen, mögest du wieder Trost finden und dein atemloses Lächeln. Und wenn das Sonnenlicht auf dein liebliches Gesicht leuchtet, dann sei gewiss, ich werde dich nie vergessen... _

Tage vergingen... Wochen vergingen. Kagome kam nicht zurück...

"Wie oft denn noch Shippou? Sie kann nicht zurückkommen!" Knurrte der Hanyou den kleinen Fuchsdämon entgegen.  
"Aber Inu Yasha..." jammerte der kleine Kitsune zur Antwort.  
Wütend schmetterte der Halbdämon die Kette mit dem Juwel der 4 Seelen auf den Tisch.  
Leicht zuckten die Anwesenden zusammen.  
Miroku, Sango, Kaede. Alle saßen sie um den Tisch herum. Den Kopf leicht nach unten geneigt, dem Gespräch des Hanyous und des Fuchsdämons lauschend.  
"Sie hat mir das Juwel gegeben! Sie hat mir ihre einzige Möglichkeit gegeben hierher zurückzureisen. Sie _will _nicht mehr zurück!" Berichtete er.  
"Aber Inu Yasha, woher willst du das wissen?"   
Shippou war der einzigste der sich jeden Tag, seit Kagomes Abreise, mit Inu Yasha anlegte. Er war der einzigste der sich traute ihren Namen auszusprechen. Er war der einzigste der es wagte Inu Yasha zu verurteilen...  
"Ich weiß es einfach! Sonst hätte sie es doch nicht getan!"  
Keiner wagte es. Nur er. Seitdem Kagome weg war, war Inu Yasha noch unausstehlicher geworden als vorher. Er war noch mehr dazu entschlossen das Juwel zubekommen um ein vollwertiger Yokai zu werden. Jedoch reichte seine Entschlossenheit dazu, oder würde er es sich doch anders überlegen?  
"Es reicht!" Zischte der Hanyou, während er seinen Gefährten den Rücken zukehrte und Schnellenschrittes das Haus verließ.  
Als das grelle Licht der Sonne ihm entgegenkam, zuckte Inu Yasha für einen kurzen Moment zusammen, hielt sich schützend den Arm vor die Augen.  
Sie kam nicht zurück... sie konnte nicht zurück... Wieso?  
Kopfschüttelnd, seine Krallen in seiner Handfläche bohrend, sprang der Halbdämon in den Wald hinein...  
Langsam schritt nun Sango aus der Hütte. Auch sie hielt sich schützend die Hand vor ihre Augen, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sie erreichten.  
"Viel Glück..."  
Wie der Blitz sprang der Halbdämon mit Leichtigkeit von einem Baum zum nächsten. Tief in ihm drin die Hoffnung, dass er all seine Sorgen, all den Schmerz den er in sich trug, mit dem Wind davon tragen könnte.  
Sie war weg. Würde nicht zurückkommen. Nie mehr...  
Die einzige Möglichkeit das junge Mädchen hierher zurückzuholen wäre gewesen, selbst in ihre Zeit zureisen um sie zuholen.  
Doch das konnte der Dämon nicht. Sie gehörte nicht hier her... nicht in diese Welt.  
Ja.  
Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es ihr Schicksal sei hier bei ihm zu sein. Dass sie die Widergeburt einer Miko sei und deshalb hierher gehöre. Doch dem war nicht so, er wusste es und doch, tief in ihm drin, hatte er es sich eingeredet.  
Seufzend legte er Halt ein, als er an einem kleinen Bach angelangte, dessen Wasseroberfläche, im Glanz der Sonne, wie winzige Juwelen funkelte.  
Aufschnaubend hockte er sich, an einem nah stehenden Baum an, dessen Krone ihm ein wenig Schutz von der Sonne bat.  
_Weg... _  
Nie wieder würde er ihr Lächeln sehen.  
Nie wieder würde er ihre Stimme hören.  
Nie wieder diesen Glanz in ihren Augen...  
Nie wieder... _Sitz _. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte dem Hanyou über die Lippen.  
Er vermisste sie und sein Herz... das schmerzte.  
"Inu Yasha!"  
Dem Himmel empor blickend sprang der junge Halbdämon auf und sah sich suchend um.  
Ihre Stimme. Er hörte sie. Doch sie war doch nicht da.  
Wütend auf sich selbst ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wie töricht er doch war. Seine Gedanken hangen so sehr an ihr fest, dass er sich bereits einbildete ihre Stimme zuhören.  
"Inu Yasha!"  
_Da _. Wieder. Hatte er es sich doch nicht nur eingebildet?   
"Du Narr!" Leises Rascheln war hinter ihm zu vernehmen. Schritte die sich ihm behutsam näherten.  
Langsam drehte er sich zu der Person um, deren Stimme ihn ansprach.  
Seine Augen musterten seinen Gegenüber. Unten an den Füßen angefangen, glitt sein Blick hinauf in die unergründlichen, tiefen braunen Augen. Die Hakama der jungen Frau wehte mit dem Wind, sowie ihre Baykue und ihr langes schwarzes Haar, dass sie nur mit einer Spange zu zähmen vermochte. Traurig durchforschte ihr Blick den seinen. Seit dem er sie kannte, kannte er nur jenen Blick an ihr.  
"Kikyo..." hauchte er in den Tag hinein und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er all die Gedanken, die sich in seinem Kopf breit gemacht hatten, vergessen.  
"Du Narr!" Wiederholte sie forsch, während sie auf ihn zuschritt und sich ihm direkt gegenüber aufbaute.  
"Was... was machst du hier?" War sie wieder auf der Suche nach frischen Seelen, die sie benötigte um auf der irdischen Welt zu bleiben? Suchte sie ihn, um ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu quälen, ihn Schuldgefühle einzureden und ihn zu verwirren?  
"Unwichtig... Du bist solch ein Narr Inu Yasha, sagtest du nicht, dass du mich liebst."  
_Liebst _.Hatte er dies jemals zu ihr gesagt?  
"Sagtest du nicht, dass nur ich einen Platz in deinem Herzen habe? Dass du dich ewig an mich gebunden fühlst? Sagtest du nicht, dass du erst dann Ruhe finden kannst, wenn du _meinen _Tod gerecht hast? Sagtest du dies nicht?" Immer verzweifelter hörte sich ihre Stimme an, während ein Satz nach dem anderen ihrer Kehle entwich.  
"Und jetzt? Du trauerst einem Menschenweib nach..." Verachtung sprach aus ihrer Stimme.  
"Auch du bist ein Mensch, Kikyo!"  
"Ich war ein Mensch! Und wir liebten uns! Wir wollten zusammen sein, doch Naraku wollte das Juwel, Naraku hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir uns verachteten und hat mich in den Tod geführt! Wolltest du dich nicht rächen, dass man dir dein Glück nicht gönnte?"  
"Ja... Das mache ich auch! Ich werde Naraku töten!" Wütend bohrte er seine Krallen in seine Handflächen.  
"Und was ist mit uns?" Leise stellte sie jene Fragen, als sie immer näher zu ihn schritt und ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete genüsslich seinen Duft ein, den sie über alles liebte und genoss einfach diese angenehme Wärme, die sein Körper verströmte.  
"Was ist dann mit uns?" Fragte sie erneut, während sie ihre Hand an sein Herz drückte.  
"Wenn Naraku besiegt ist, können wir zusammen sein. Das Mädchen ist weg, sie gehört nicht hier her, vergiss sie! Wir gehören zusammen und das weißt du auch Inu Yasha!"  
"Wir können nie zusammen sein..." flüsterte der Hanyou zur Antwort, während er behutsam seine Arme um die junge Frau schlang und ihren zierlichen Körper an sich drückte. Ja. Auch er genoss es sie zu spüren, doch was ihm das Herz zerriss war, dass ihr Körper keine Wärme ausstrahlte, da sie nicht mehr am Leben war...  
"Wieso nicht?" Wisperte sie, was darauf schließen ließ, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten.  
"Ich kann doch hier sein... die Seelen halten mich am Leben... ich kann auf der irdischen Welt wandern, wir können immer zusammen sein..." versicherte sie.  
"Kikyo, du..."  
"Nein!" Unterbrach sie ihn, als sie ihren Kopf anhob und ihn in die Augen sah.  
Er hatte Recht mit seiner Vermutung gehabt, Tränen befanden sich in ihren Augen.  
Sacht schüttelte Kikyo ihren Kopf.  
"Das geht... wir können glücklich sein Inu Yasha! Du weißt das. Du musst es nur wollen..."  
"Kikyo ich..."  
"Du liebst mich doch Inu Yasha, oder? Sag mir, liebst du mich noch immer?"  
_Liebte er sie denn? _Hatte er es denn jemals wirklich getan?  
"Kikyo, wir können nicht zusammen sein!" Sein Herz verkrampfte sich.  
"Wieso? Wieso denn nicht?" Wisperte sie.  
"Du darfst nicht hier sein..."   
"Wieso?"  
"Du gehörst nicht mehr in diese Welt!"  
"..."  
- "Uns trennen Welten! Wir dürfen, wir _können _nicht zusammen sein!"  
"Aber..."  
- "Nichts aber!"  
"Sturer Bock! Alles ist möglich!" Wütend befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und funkelte ihn zornig an. Noch immer standen ihr Tränen in den Augen, doch dass hinderte sie nicht daran, ihn anzublaffen. Wieso? Wieso konnten sie denn nicht zusammen sein? Sie verstand es nicht. Sein Herz konnte doch nicht wirklich so sehr an diesem Mädchen hängen, dass er nur so kurz gekannt hatte, und die ihn verlassen hatte...  
"DAS aber nicht!"  
Aber..."  
- "Nein!"  
Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte sie.  
Plötzlich riss Inu Yasha seine Augen auf. Diese Szene, er kannte sie. Er hatte sie bereits schon einmal erlebt. Benommen taumelte der junge Halbdämon einige Schritte zurück, während er sich an seinen Kopf fasste.

Er hatte dieses Szenario bereits schon einmal erlebt. In seinem Traum. Fast alles lief genauso ab wie in seinem Traum, doch eine Sache war anders. In seinem Traum hatte er einen Schmerz gespürt, ein Stechen in der Brust, als er die Worte sprach, dass sie nicht zusammen sein durften. Doch hier, jetzt wo es in Wirklichkeit geschah, verspürte er rein gar nichts...  
Seine Gedanken einigermaßen geordnet blickte er, wie in Trance versetzt, Kikyo in die Augen, als ihn, ganz leise, jene Worte über die Lippen schritten.  
"Ich dich aber nicht!"

°

Lieb mich nicht  
- denn ich weiß nicht, was ich tue

°

_Es vergingen Sekunden. Es vergingen Minuten. Es vergingen Stunden.  
Aus diesen Stunden wurden Tage. Aus diesen Tagen wurden Wochen. Und aus diesen Wochen wurden Monate. Und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, füllte sich der Krug des Schmerzes, der Besitz von den beiden Liebenden, deren Stolz zu groß gewesen war um es zuzugeben, mehr und mehr bis hinauf ins Unermessliche... _

"Kagome. Liebes! Kommst du runter?" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter erfüllte das Haus der Higurashi's.  
Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen hopste die mittlerweile 17-jährige Kagome, die letzten Stufen hinunter, bevor sie dann in die Küche abbog.  
"Morgen Mama!" Verkündete sie heiter, während sie sich runterbeugte und ihrer Katze Buyo über den Rücken strich, die sich schnurrend an ihre Beine schmiegte.   
"Natürlich auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!" Flüsterte Kagome ihrer Katze zu, während sie ihre Beine befreite und zum Frühstückstisch lief, um sich dort einen Stuhl zurecht zurücken.  
"Und uns wünschst du keinen guten Morgen!" Beschwerten sich ihr Großvater und ihr kleiner Bruder Souta, wie aus einem Munde.  
"Verdient ihr denn das!" Das Lächeln, welches auf ihren Lippen gelegen hatte, verschwand augenblicklich, während sie die beiden Männer des Hauses fragend beäugte.  
"Kagome Liebes, was ist denn los?" Unschuldig brachte ihr Großvater jene Worte über die Lippen, während er seine Enkelin ebenso unschuldig entgegenblickte.  
"Wie ich sehe habt ihr schon alles weggeputzt!" Der Blick des jungen Mädchens glitt über den Frühstückstisch, auf dem so gut wie nichts Essbares mehr lag.  
"Wieso sollte ich euch denn einen guten Morgen wünschen, wenn ihr Leckermäuler, mir noch nicht einmal ein Brötchen übrig lasst!"  
Souta schluckte bei ihren Worten den letzten Bissen seines Brötchens hinunter, an dem er sich beinahe verschluckte, bevor auch er nun - unschuldig wie er war- seiner älteren Schwester grinsend entgegensah.  
"Aber Schwesterherz, wir dachten doch nur an deine Figur!"  
"Wie liebenswert, mein Bruderherz!" Über den Tisch geneigt, streckte sie ihre Hand ihrem Bruder entgegen und kniff diesen - so fest sie nur konnte - in die Wange.  
Ein Grinsen umspielte wieder ihre Lippen, während sie sich erhob und sich zu ihrer Mutter wandte.  
"Es ist schon spät, ich sollte mich lieber auf den Weg machen!" Schnell drückte sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, strich Buyo noch einmal über den Kopf und eilte zur Wohnungstür, bei der sie angelangt sofort in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte.  
Kagome packte ihre Schultasche, doch bevor sie das Haus verließ, drehte sie ihren Kopf noch ein letztes Mal in Richtung Küche und meinte: "Das ihr mir ja nicht platzt. Ich wische euch nicht vom Boden auf!" Und verließ dann- mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen- den Schrein, in dem sie seit jeher lebte.  
_Ja _. Sah man sie so an, so meinte man zu glauben, das Mädchen sei glücklich. Unbeschwert. Doch war das Äußere nur eine Fassade, die mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, mit jedem Male, in dem sie an jenem verwunschenem Baum vorbei ging, bröckelte. Und glaubte sie zu wissen, dass keiner sie sah, so verschwand das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, der Glanz in ihren Augen, und ihre Gedanken schweiften fernab, in eine andere Epoche, zu längst vergangenen Tagen, zu längst vergessenen Zeiten. Doch für sie war jene Zeit, noch so reell, wie das Zeitalter in der sie lebte und wanderte.  
Jeder normale Mensch, dem sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hätte, hätte sie in eine Psychiatrie geschickt, hätte gefordert, dass sie behandelt werde.  
_Ein Brunnen, der einen in eine andere Epoche brachte? _Phantasie.  
_Ein Juwel welches die Kraft besaß, jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen und jene Reise möglich machte? _Schwachsinn.  
_Dämonen. Halbdämonen. Hohepriester. Mikos. Schwarze Löcher. Tote, die wieder auferstanden. Widergeburten? _Hirngespenste.  
Doch all das, was für andere Menschen aus Märchenbücher entsprang, hatte sie gesehen, erlebt, gespürt und ertragen. Es hatte sich in ihre Seele gebrannt, verankert und würde sie nie wieder loslassen. Begleiten, bis hin zu ihrem Tode.  
So sehr sie es auch versuchte, die Maske die sie nun seit 2 Jahren trug, aufrecht zu erhalten - allein ihrer Familie Willen, die einzigen die davon wussten und auch von dem Leid, den sie mit sich stützte- schmerzte ihr Herz ins Unermessliche. Sie wollte nicht, dass die, die sie liebte, mit ansahen, wie es sie von Innen zerriss. Jede Minute, jede Sekunde die verging und den Moment, in dem sie ihn das letzte Mal sah, mit sich davon trug.  
Ja. _Ihn _.  
Alles konnte sie vergessen. Die Dämonen. Die Hohepriester. Die Miko, Kaede. Das schwarze Loch, in der Hand eines Mannes, welcher zu ihrem Freund wurde. Sango, die Jägerin der Dämonen, die im Grunde nur auf die Rache ihres Bruders und ihres Dorfes aus war. Shippo, den kleinen Fuchsdämon. Kikyo, die Tote, die wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Und auch die Tatsache, dass sie Selbst die Widergeburt, dieser Kikyo war. _Alles _. Menschen und Dämonen, die ihr tief ins Herz gewachsen waren. So sehr sie diese auch mochte, achtete und ab und an auch vermisste. _Sie _konnte sie vergessen.

_... Doch einen nicht ... _

Mit jedem Schritt den sie setzte, fühlten sich ihre Knochen schwerer an und die Last, die sie mit sich trug wuchs über sie hinaus. Ihr Gang wurde immer langsamer, bis sie letzten Endes stand.  
Nicht anders zu erwarten, hatten ihre Beine sie- während sie in ihren Gedanken versunken war- zu jenem Baum gebracht, der ihr Schicksal besiegelt hatte, der ihre Fassade zum Bröckeln brachte. Ihr Blick haftete an der Stelle, an dem sie _Ihn _vor über 500 Jahren von seinem Bann befreit hatte, der ihn eigentlich ewig hätte an diesem Baum ketten sollen.  
Ein fataler Fehler? Vielleicht. Sie bereute ihn jedoch nicht. Es war ihr Schicksal gewesen, den Pfeil der _Ihn _am Baum gekettet hielt, aus seiner Brust zu ziehen und _Ihm _somit wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Es war _ihr _Schicksal _ihm _zu begegnen. Und vielleicht war es auch das Schicksal das wollte, dass sie das Juwel, welches sie in sich getragen hatte, zerstörte, um sich dann mit _ihm _auf die Suche nach den Teilen zu begeben.

Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Die Splitter können wir auch alleine suchen! Es sind nicht mehr viele... Die Einzigen die uns noch fehlen sind die, in Narakus Besitz! Im Kampf gegen Naraku würdest du uns im Grunde sowieso nur im Wege stehen! Und wenn wir sie erst einmal haben, hast du eh keinen Grund mehr hier zu sein. Überhaupt keinen! Also kannst du eigentlich auch jetzt schon gehen! Dein Leben, in _deiner _Zeit leben! Wie ich schon sagte, wir brauchen dich nicht mehr! 

_Seine _Worte hallten noch Heute- 2 Jahre, nachdem sie Sengoku Jidai, die kriegerische Epoche verlassen hatte- in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
Und auch das Gefühl, welches sich in jenem Moment in ihrem Körper breit gemacht hatte, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Egal was sie tat oder sagte. Egal wie gut sie das fröhliche Mädchen spielte, ihre Maske aufbehielt. _Leere _. Sie blieb. Vermischte sich mit dem Kummer, mit dem Leid, mit dem Schmerz und mit den bitteren Tränen, die ihr jede Nacht aufs Neue entwischen.

Nur wegen _Ihm _.

Ja. Sie gab es zu. Sie stand dazu. Sie hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass sie ihr normales Leben vermisste. Dass sie ihre Familie vermisste. Dass sie es satt habe. Zu jedem einzelnen Wort, welches sie ihm damals gesagt hatte, stand sie mit jedem Winkel ihres Verstands.  
Jedoch wollte sie nicht gehen. Jedoch hatte sie trotz allem bei Ihnen bleiben wollen.

Bei _Ihm _bleiben wollen.

Langsam schloss das junge Mädchen ihre Augen und atmete die Luft ein, die der sanfte Frühlingswind mit sich brachte, der um ihren Körper wehte und ihr Haar tanzen ließ.  
Und vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie die Szene, die sie immer sah, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss.

Sie stand vor _Ihm _. Der Brunnen lag hinter ihr. Tapfer blickte sie _Ihm _entgegen. Unterdrückte die aufkeimenden Tränen. Das Juwel hatte sie _Ihm _bereits gegeben.  
"Das war's dann wohl!" Hatte sie leise geflüstert und ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort erhalten.

Und da war es!  
Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie das, was sie in jenem Moment nicht gesehen hatte oder nicht wahrhaben wollte.

_Er _hatte geweint.  
_Ihm _waren Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, die er schnell weggeblinzelt hatte, da sie _ihn _verraten hätten.  
Da sie das preisgegeben hätten, was er wirklich empfand.  
Leise hatte er dann "Aufwidersehen!" geflüstert, was sie zum Nicken brachte.  
Kagome hatte sich umgedreht, ließ ihre Tränen nun zu und war hinab gesprungen in den Brunnen, der sie zurückbrachte in ihre Zeit, weit weg von _ihm ... _

_Er _wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.

Bedacht öffnete das Mädchen wieder ihre Augen, während sie ihren Kopf nach vorne neigte, ihr, vereinzelte Haarsträhnen, ins Gesicht fielen, und sie langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
Einbildung. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich dies nur einbildete. _Er _hatte nicht geweint. _Ihm _waren keine Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. _Er _hatte sie nicht weggeblinzelt. Ihre Phantasie wollte es nur so haben ...

Ein leiser Seufzer, entwisch Kagomes Rachen, während sie sich vom Baum abwandte und dem Weg entlang sah.  
Zur Schule würde sie nun auf jeden Fall zu spät kommen. Das würde wieder Nachsitzen geben und bei jenem Gedanken huschte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen.  
Gerade als sie einen Schritt nach vorne gehen wollte, keimte ein starker Wind auf, der die Blätter, die auf dem Boden geruht hatten, aufwirbelte. Schützend hielt sie sich einen Arm vor die Augen, während ihr ein Laut des Entsetzens, dem Rachen, entwisch.  
Als der Wind nachließ, ließ sie langsam ihren Arm wieder sinken und auch ihre Schulter, die sich angespannt hatten, sacken.  
Verwundert furchte Kagome ihre Stirn, als sie sah, dass kein einziges Blatt mehr auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, in Richtung des kleinen Schreins in der, der ,verwunschene' - so wie ihr Großvater es gerne zu sagen pflegte- Brunnen lag.  
Vor diesem kleinen Schrein häufte sich nun ein Stapel von Blättern, als habe sie einer zusammengekehrt.  
Verdutzt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Das war doch verrückt!  
Erneut wollte sie einen Schritt nach vorne setzen, als ihr plötzlich eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterjagte.  
Ihr schien es gar so, als habe ihr Herz ausgesetzt zu schlagen und als habe irgendein anderes Wesen Besitz von ihrem Körper ergriffen, der es zuließ, dass sie ihren Kopf erneut in die Richtung des Schreins drehte.  
Eine Blässe legte sich über Kagomes Gesicht, als sie- in Richtung des Schreins, - einen Fuß vor dem anderen setzte, und sich diesem somit immer mehr näherte.  
Ihr Blick lag fest im Inneren des Schreins und obwohl Sonnenlicht auf dieses schien, herrschte Dunkelheit in ihm.  
"Aber das ist doch..." flüsterte sie leise, während sie weiter gemächlich den Weg entlang schritt, ihren Blick immer noch fest in das Innere des kleinen Gebäudes gerichtet.

Ja. Sie spürte ihn. Das letzte Mal hatte sie solch ein Gefühl gehegt, als sie sich noch in der kriegerischen Epoche befand. Sie spürte ihn. Einen Splitter.

Doch plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Energisch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, während sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte und ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Es gab keine Splitter mehr in ihrer Zeit und mit aller Gewissheit hatten sie im Sengoku Jidai das Juwel längst wieder zusammen.  
Sie bildete sich dieses Gefühl nur ein. Sie war sich sicher. Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Und wieder öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen, während ihr ein sanftes Lächeln über die Lippen huschte.  
"Jetzt fange ich auch noch an zu spinnen..." flüsterte sie immer noch lächelnd, während sie sich zur Seite drehte.  
Doch irgendetwas tief in ihr drin, sagte ihr, dass sie wenigstens ein letztes Mal hinschauen sollte. Nur um ganz sicher zu sein. Und obwohl sie sich dagegen sträubte, drehte sie ihren Kopf erneut in die Richtung, was sie im nächsten Moment jedoch sofort bereute.  
Ihr Blut schien ihr in den Adern zu erfrieren, als sie zwei goldene Augen, durch die Dunkelheit hindurch, stachen sah.  
"Aber..." den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechend, keinen klaren Gedanken hegend, setzte sie, so schnell sie konnte, einen Fuß vor dem anderen, rannte zu dem kleinen Schrein und riss die Türen gänzlich auf.  
"Bist du hier?" Fragte sie laut, konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme jedoch nicht verbergen.

Sie kannte jene Augen, die ihr entgegengestarrt hatten.

Sie gehörten _Ihm _.

Behutsam trat sie ein und sah sich um. _Nichts. _Niemand war hier.  
Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Brunnen, der mit Brettern zugenagelt war.  
Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
/Das darf doch nicht Wahr sein.../

Wieder drehte sie sich um. Wieder spürte sie ihn.  
_Den Splitter _.

"Das kann nicht sein..." flüsterte sie leise, während ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.  
Und trotz allem schritt sie zu dem Brunnen und riss mit aller Kraft, die ihr zur Verfügung stand, die Bretter ab und schmiss diese achtlos zu Boden.  
Schnell war sie auf dem Brunnenrand geklettert, sprang hinab in die Tiefe - wie sie es so oft in früherer Zeit getan hatte- und landete unsanft auf den harten Boden.  
Unentwegt rannen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab, während sie sich mit ihren Händen auf dem Boden abstützte und ihren Kopf immer und immer wieder schüttelte.  
"Nein ... nein ... Bitte ..." flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin.  
Wie konnte sie bloß so naiv sein, zu glauben, dass _Er _gekommen war.  
_Er _, der sie vor zwei Jahren weggeschickt hatte.  
Und eine Träne von ihr, perlte von ihrer Nasenspitze ab und fand ihren Weg zum Boden.  
Die Stelle die sie benetzte fing sanft an zu leuchten, was jedoch immer heller wurde.  
Wieder öffnete sie ihre Augen, die sich auch sofort weiteten, als sie diesen kleinen Gegenstand dort liegen sah ...

Ein federartiges Lächeln huschte ihr über die Lippen, während sie sich auf die Knie setzte, ihre Hand nach dem Juwelensplitter streckte und diesen mit ihren Fingern umfasste.  
Dieses winzige Stückchen, würde sie wieder zu _ihm _bringen können ...

War _Er _denn wirklich da gewesen?

Hatte _Er _ihr, jenen Splitter gebracht?

" ... _Inu Yasha _..."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Wiedersehen macht Freude

Hey .-

Danke für die lieben Reviews! Freut mich dass die FF auf Leser getroffen hat "

Ich hoffe auch dieser Teil gefällt euch, auch wenn er etwas zu kurz geraten ist!

Liebe Grüße

Leggiadria

Ein federartiges Lächeln huschte ihr über die Lippen, während sie sich auf die Knie setzte, ihre Hand nach dem Juwelensplitter streckte und diesen mit ihren Fingern umfasste.  
Dieses winzige Stückchen, würde sie wieder zu ihm bringen können ...

War Er denn wirklich da gewesen?

Hatte Er ihr, jenen Splitter gebracht?

" ... Inu Yasha ..."

**Lieb mich nicht  
...denn ich weiß nicht, was ich tue Chap.3**

Als jener Name, ihren Lippen entwisch, erfüllte eine Wärme ihren Körper, die sie nicht zu beschreiben wusste. Ein sanftes Licht hüllte ihren Körper ein. Ein letzter Blick nach oben, zur Öffnung des Brunnen, und ein Lächeln huschte ihr über die Lippen. Das Licht und die Wärme brachten sie zurück. Zurück in eine Zeit, die längst vergangen war. Zurück in eine Zeit, in der noch Krieg herrschte, zwischen Menschen und Dämonen. Zurück in eine Zeit, wo jeder ums Überleben kämpfte. Zurück in eine Zeit, in der sie ihr Herz verloren hatte...

°

Das Rascheln des Grases, das Zirpen der Grillen, das Zischen eines winddurchschneidendes Schwertes, der letzte, schmerzerfüllte, Aufschrei eines Dämons und der Geruch des Blutes, war das Einzige was der Hanyou mit seinen Sinnen wahrnahm.  
Nicht ein Nerv zuckte in dem Gesicht des Halbdämons, während er sein Werk betrachtete und sein Schwert zurück steckte, wo es hingehörte.  
In Zwei geteilt, lag der noch vor wenigen Sekunden graziöse Dämon, nun vor ihm, der das Dorf hatte angreifen wollen. Inu Yasha hatte dies zu verhindern gewusst. Ein Hieb seines Schwertes hatte genügt, um das Ungeheuer zu vernichten.  
Nun stand er da. Sein Blick fest auf das tote Etwas, der sanfte Frühlingswind um seinen Körper wehend.  
Eine Gänsehaut jagte dem Hanyou den Rücken herab, als seine Hände sich zu Fäuste ballten und seine Stirn sich leicht kräuselte. Nein. Nicht der Anblick des Dämons war der Grund für sein Tun. Er spürte etwas, was er geglaubt hatte, niemals wieder zu spüren. Er spürte jemand, den er geglaubt hatte, niemals wieder zu fühlen.  
Langsam schloss er seine Augen, um seine Sinne zu konzentrieren.  
Erlaubten sie sich mal wieder einen Scherz mit ihm?  
Das was er spürte, konnte nicht sein. Das Juwel, welches die Person brauchte, die er spürte, um zurückzukehren, befand sich im Dorf, in Gewahrsam. Zwar war es nicht vollständig, jedoch fehlten nur noch zwei Stücke.  
Das Eine befand sich in dem Besitz einer Person, die es an sich gerissen hatte, beim Kampf gegen Naraku.  
Ja. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft. Sie hatten Naraku besiegt. Doch war das Juwel der vier Seelen immer noch nicht komplett. Zwar hatten sie alle Stücke beisammen gehabt, jedoch schaffte es jemand ein Stück zu entreißen, da jene Person es nicht wollte, dass das Shikon no Tama wieder vervollständigt wurde.  
Seit jenem letzten Kampf gegen Naraku, waren die 4 Freunde auf der Suche nach jenem Wesen, die den Splitter bei sich trug, den sie brauchten, um ihr Werk endlich vollends zu Ende zubringen.  
Und das zweite Stück, welches noch immer nicht am Juwel befestigt war, war bei ihm.  
Inu Yasha trug jenen Splitter immer bei sich. Er wusste selbst nicht ganz den Grund. Auch ohne jenen Splitter hatte er genug Kraft, um gegen jeden Dämon anzukommen. Immerhin war er es ja auch gewesen, der es ohne das Juwel geschafft hatte, Naraku zu besiegen. Jedoch spendete das Stück ihm eine andere Art und Weise von Stärke. Es spendete ihm Erinnerung und das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein... Das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden von Jemanden, auch wenn jene Person lange nicht mehr bei ihm war.  
Langsam glitt die Hand des Hanyous in die Tasche seines Baykue's, in der sich der Splitter befand, seitdem er ihn in Besitz hatte... doch nichts war zuspüren...  
Schnell schoss der Blick des Halbdämons in die Richtung des Waldes, in dem sich der knochenfressende Brunnen befand. Wo war der Splitter? Täuschte sich sein Gefühl etwa doch nicht?

°

Leicht benommen taumelte das junge Mädchen die ersten Schritte, die sie im Sengoku Jidai setzte. Schützend schirmte sie mit ihrer Hand ihre Augen, vor der blendenden Sonne, ab. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Fasste es nicht. Sie war wirklich wieder da. Atmete die Luft ein, die geradezu vor Frische trotzte und der einzige Lärm den sie hörte, war das Zirpen der Grillen, was man jedoch nicht wirklich als Lärm bezeichnen konnte.  
Immer noch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, öffnete sie ihre eine Hand, während sie auf diese blickte und den Splitter betrachtete, der sich in ihr befand. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Zwei Jahre lang war sie so oft im kleinen Schrein gewesen. Zwei Jahre lang hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, die Möglichkeit zu erhalten, zurückzukehren. Ihre Freunde noch einmal zusehen und von einem Tag auf den anderen, nach ganzen zwei Jahren, war sie urplötzlich da, jene Möglichkeit, in Form eines Juwelensplitters. Wie war das möglich? Hatten ihre Augen sich nicht getäuscht? Hatte sie wirklich Inu Yasha gesehen, der ihr durch die Dunkelheit hindurch entgegengeblickt hatte?  
Tränen spürte sie auf ihren Wangen, doch waren es zum ersten Mal seit langem, keine Tränen des Kummers.  
Kagomes Schritte waren nicht wirklich gelenkt. Sie trieben sie automatisch voran, in Richtung des Dorfes, in der sie einige Zeit, einst verbracht hatte.  
Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich dem Dorf ein Stückchen mehr näherte, spürte sie ihr Herz ein Tick höher schlagen. Spürte sie ihr Blut ein Tick schneller durch ihre Adern fließen. Und da sah sie es. Unscheinbar in seiner Kleinheit und doch war es da. Die Hütten in denen die Leute lebten, die sie kannte. Mit denen sie so viel erlebt hatte.  
Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer. Sie kam sich vor, wie in einem Traum und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als nie wieder zu erwachen. Sie befürchtete, dass, sobald sie jemand sah, sie aufschrecken würde und sie wieder in ihrer Zeit war. Das wollte sie nicht und so blieb sie letzten Endes, auf einen Hügel stehen, von dem sie, auf das kleine Dorf, herab sehen konnte.  
Das Schlagen ihres Herzens schien auszusetzen, als ein Tuch, welches als Tür an einer Hütte befestigt war, hochgehoben wurde und eine junge Frau aus ihr trat, dicht gefolgt von einer älteren Dame mit grauem Haar und einem kleinen Kitsune, der ihnen hinterher hüpfte. Die junge Frau, deren langes schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden war, sagte etwas zu der älteren Dame, doch hörte Kagome die Worte nicht, zu weit war sie von dem Geschehen entfernt.  
Sie sah, wie ein Lächeln über die Lippen der Frau huschte, auf deren Rücken ihr Hiraikotsu befestigt war. Ein riesiger Bumerang. Der kleine Fuchsdämon, sprang um die Beine, der älteren Dame und zupfte immer wieder an deren Baykue, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Da trat eine weitere Person aus der Hütte. Ein junger Mann, mit schwarzem Haar, der die Kutte eines Mönches trug.   
Kagomes Blick glitt zu der Hand des Mannes. Augenblicklich schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Hand flog sacht gegen ihren Mund, um den Schluchzer zu ersticken, der hinaus wollte. _Es war weg. _Die Tränen die ans Tageslicht kamen, das Schluchzen, welches hinauswollte, waren keine Zeichen der Angst, des Kummers oder des Leidens. Nein, es waren Zeichen der Freude. _Es war weg. _Sie hatten es also wirklich geschafft. Das Kazaana war verschwunden. Das schwarze Loch in seiner Hand, war nicht mehr da. Naraku war also wirklich besiegt.  
Erneut glitt ihr Blick zu ihrer Hand, in der sich der Splitter befand. Wenn Naraku besiegt war, wieso war das Juwel dann noch nicht komplett?  
Und da spürte sie es. Ein Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, der ihr das Blut erfrieren ließ und trotz allem eine Wärme in ihr verbreitete, die sie nicht zu erklären vermochte.  
Wieder flog ihr Blick nach oben, in die Richtung des Dorfes, zu dem Fleck, an dem ihre Freunde standen, direkt in die Augen des Mönches, der ihr entgegensah.   
"Kagome..." Sie wusste, dass kein Ton seinen Lippen entkommen war, lautlos hatte er ihren Namen geflüstert.  
In jenem Moment, der kleine Kitsune sah zu dem Mann empor, drehte auch dieser sich in die Richtung, in die der Mönch blickte, als würde er einen Geist sehen.  
Die Augen, des kleinen Fuchsdämons weiteten sich, während sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen legte.  
"Kagome!" durchbrach er die Stille, mit einem schrillen Schrei, als er seine kleinen Füßchen in Bewegung setzte und dem Mädchen entgegenrannte, welche immer noch wie versteinert dastand, ihren Blick immer noch feste auf den des Mönches liegend.

Erst als der kleine Dämon in ihre Arme sprang, kehrte der Geist und die Sinne des Mädchens zu ihr zurück und auch auf ihren Lippen, legte sich ein Lächeln, während sie die Arme um ihn schlang und das kleine Wesen an sich drückte.  
"Shippou!" flüsterte sie leise, da sie es immer noch nicht fassen konnte. Es war kein Traum. Es war die Wirklichkeit.  
"Oh Kagome. Du bist wieder da. Du bist wieder da!" freudig verkündete er jene Worte, während er seinen Blick anhob und ihr ins Gesicht strahlte.  
"Ja, Shippou! Ich bin wieder da!" ein letztes Mal, drückte sie den Kleinen an sich, bevor sie ihn wieder auf den Boden ließ und sich den anderen zuwendete, die nun auch bei ihr angelangt waren.  
"Kagome..." Tränen traten in die Augen der jungen Frau, während sie auf ihre Freundin zuschritt und sie in ihre Arme schloss.  
"Sango..." nur kurz jedoch wehrte die Umarmung, da der junge Mann Sango von Kagome zog, um sie selbst in seine Arme zuschließen.  
"Miroku.." flüsterte diese lächelnd, obwohl ihr wieder Tränen über die Wangen rannten.  
Sanft löste sie sich aus der Umarmung ihres Freundes und sah zu der alten Dame, die ihr nur mit einem Lächeln entgegensah, während sie sich auf ihren Stock stützte.  
"Mein Kind!" sagte diese laut und deutlich, ohne eine Spur von Tränen in der Stimme, nur voller Freude.  
"Kaede!" Kagome strahlte der alten Dame entgegen und schloss auch sie kurz in ihre Arme, um sie an sich zu drücken. Wie gut es doch tat, sie alle wieder zusehen. Ihre Stimmen zuhören und ihre Anwesenheit zuspüren.  
Trotz allem vermisste sie einen, in jener kleinen Runde..  
"Wie kann das sein?" fragend schüttelte Sango ihren Kopf.  
"Wie hast du es geschafft wieder herzukommen? Ich meine... zwei Jahre Kagome!"  
"Ich weiß!" nickte diese zur Antwort.  
Gerade als sie eine Erklärung abgeben wollte, drehte sich die Miko um und deutete den anderen mit einer Handbewegung, ihr zufolgen.  
"Setzen wir uns in die Hütte. Ich bin zu alt, als hier lange zu stehen und zuzuhören, wie Reden geschwungen werden. Lasst uns, uns setzten, einen Tee zu uns nehmen und Kagomes Worten lauschen!" äußerte sie, während sie einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte.  
Stumm folgten alle anderen Kaede, zurück in das Dorf, hinein in die Hütte, um sich dort zusetzten und Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu erhalten.  
"Also,..." begann Kagome, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, mit, wie in Trance gesetztem, Blick, auf das Feuer gerichtet, welches in mitten der Hütte loderte.  
"... Ich verstehe es selbst nicht wirklich... Ich war wie jeden Morgen auf den Weg zur Schule... schritt an den Schrein vorbei, in dem sich der Brunnen befindet und da spürte ich ihn plötzlich..." Sie wollte ihnen nicht sagen, dass sie wie fast jeden Morgen am Baum gestanden hatte, an denen ihre Erinnerungen hangen, von jener Zeit. Sie wollte ihnen nicht sagen, dass sie _ihn _wie so oft vermisst hatte und auch nicht, dass der Grund, wieso sie in den Schrein gegangen war, gewesen war, dass sie _seine _Augen gesehen hatte.   
"Wen hattest du gespürt!" aus einer Ecke der Hütte, hörte sie Miroku, der an die Wand gelehnt da saß, jene Frage stellen.  
"Einen Splitter, ich..."  
"Das kann nicht sein! Das Juwel..." unterbrach Sango Kagomes Rede. Kaede jedoch, schnitt dieser mit einer barschen Handbewegung das Wort ab.  
"Wieso kann das nicht sein?" mit fragendem Blick, hob Kagome ihren Kopf an, um zu der Frau zublicken, die sie unterbrochen hatte. Sacht schüttelte Kaede nur ihren Kopf.  
"Das Juwel ist so gut wie zusammen. Naraku ist besiegt Kagome! Wir haben alle Splitter, die sich in seinem Besitz befanden. Nur zwei sind nicht da..."  
"Zwei!" fragend furchte Kagome ihre Stirn.  
"Ja!" kurz brach erneute Stille über die Runde, als Sango ihren Blick senkte, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
"Kikyo, hat einen der Splitter!" berichtete sie.  
"Inu Yasha hat den anderen. Es ist unmöglich, dass du einen hast!"  
"Aber sieh doch!" verteidigte sich Kagome, als sie ihre Hand in die Mitte des Raumes streckte und ihre Innenfläche zeigte, auf die der Splitter lag.  
Überrascht sog Sango die Luft ein, während sie langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
"Aber..." flüsterte sie.  
"Ich glaube..." meinte der kleine Kitsune, doch wurde auch er von Kagome unterbrochen.  
"Wieso hat Kikyo einen Splitter!"  
"Am Ende des Kampfes von Naraku, standen sich Inu Yasha und Kikyo gegenüber..." meldete sich Miroku erneut zu Wort. Sein Blick lag fest in den Flammen, die nach Luft lechzten, während er seinen Worten klang schenkte.  
"Kikyo hatte an Narakus Seite gekämpft. Aus Rache an Inu Yasha."  
"Rache?" flüsterte Kagome, doch Miroku ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein.  
"Als Inu Yasha Naraku besiegt hatte, verschwanden seine Abkömmlinge. Sie lösten sich auf, wie in Luft... Juuroumaru, Kageroumaru, Kagura, Kanna. Sie alle waren ein Teil von ihm und starben somit auch mit ihm... Zwei Splitter waren auf dem Schlachtfeld noch verteilt..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Schien in Trance zu reden. An seinen Blick konnte man erkennen, dass er beim Erzählen jenen Moment vor seinen Augen sah... Eine Gänsehaut rann Kagome die Wirbelsäule entlang.

° Flashback °

Der Duft des Todes lag in der Luft. Dicke Nebelschwaden schwebten dicht über den Boden. Versperrten einen die Sicht, auf das grausame Etwas, welches auf der Erde lag. Die Wesen die beim Kampf umgekommen waren. Die Leichen, die sich nun bereits stapelten.  
Hustend wischte sich Inu Yasha über die Stirn und besah das Blut, welches sich nun auf seiner Hand befand. Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihm, dass es seinen Freunden gut ging. An Trümmern gelehnt saßen sie da, schwer atmend. Verletzt waren sie. Doch sie lebten.  
"Die Splitter Inu Yasha..." hörte er seinen Freund Miroku, aus der Ferne, sagen.  
"Was ist mit ihnen?" mit gefurchter Stirn, wandte er sich zu seinem Freund, der das Juwel und die Splitter in zittrigen Händen hielt und versuchte sie aneinander zusetzen.  
"Es fehlen welche..." erwiderte dieser. Unschwer konnte man an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass das Sprechen ihn Schmerzen bereitete.  
"Wie viele!" Inu Yashas Blick glitt über das Schlachtfeld, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, wo sie sich befinden könnten.  
"Zwei..." hörte er Miroku noch flüstern, bevor dieser sein Bewusstsein verlor.  
Inu Yasha schritt auf ihn zu, mit bebender Hand, sah er nach, ob das Leben aus dem Körper seines Freundes gewichen war. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwisch seinem Rachen, als er ihn noch atmen hörte. Den Juwel an sich nehmend, wandte er sich wieder von ihm ab und sah sich erneut um. Wo konnten jene beide Splitter stecken?  
Gerade als er einen Schritt nach vorne setzen wollte, hörte er ein leises Lachen an sein Ohr dringen.  
Inu Yasha verengte seine Augen, sie brannten und nur mit Mühe erkannte er durch den Nebel hindurch eine Gestalt, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, stehen.  
Wieder war ein Lachen zuhören. Langsam sichtete sich der Nebel und er erkannte die Person die vor ihm stand.  
"Kikyo..." nicht erfreut, aber auch nicht erbost, hörte sich seine Stimme an.  
"Ich bin beeindruckt, Inu Yasha. Du hast ihn tatsächlich besiegt. _Ihn _, den stärksten unter den Dämonen!"  
"Wie du siehst, kann er nicht der stärkste gewesen sein. Sonst wäre er noch am Leben. Raffiniert war er, jedoch nicht stark!" erwiderte der Hanyou bitter.  
"Gib mir das Juwel, Inu Yasha!"  
"Wieso sollte ich!" Ja. Amüsiert hörte sich seine Stimme an, während die Worte seinen Lippen entwischen.  
"Das Shikon no Tama ist nicht in guten Händen, bei einem Hanyou, aufgehoben, der nur darauf aus ist es zu verwenden, um ein vollwertiger Dämon zu werden!"  
Sie irrte sich. Hatte sich schon immer geirrt, egal was sie dachte oder sagte. Nun täuschte sie sich wieder. Er hatte es nicht mehr vor. Spürte den Drang nicht mehr in sich, das Juwel zu benutzen, um ein Youkai zu werden. Was brachte es ihn denn? Er war auch so stark genug und die Genugtuung sich Youkai nennen zu können, wollte er gar nicht mehr spüren.  
"Du irrst dich. Das Shikon no Tama wird ins Dorf gebracht. Eine Miko wird ihre schützende Hand über es legen. Ich bin zufrieden mit dem was ich bin!"  
"Gib es mir Inu Yasha!" barsch befahl sie ihm das zu tun, was sie wollte, während sie einige Schritte auf ihn zuging.  
"Es wird auch bei mir unter schützenden Händen sein!"  
"Das bezweifle ich!" Inu Yashas Augen verengten sich, während er sie ansah.  
Er wusste was sie wollte. Das Juwel wollte sie zerstören. Sie wollte nicht, dass es vervollständigt wurde, dass es wieder Gutes anrichtete. Sie wollte ihre Rachen. Nicht an die Menschen, die auf der Erde lebten. Nicht an die Dämonen, die auf dem Boden wandelten, sondern an _ihn _. An ihn ganz allein, da er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Seit zwei Jahren hegte sie gänzlich nur noch Hass gegen ihn, wollte das Juwel zerstören und somit ihn, da sie ganz genau wusste, was er mit dem Shikon no Tama verband.

"Du wirst es nicht bekommen Inu Yasha!"  
"Ich habe es doch bereits!"  
"Denkst du ich bin taub, Liebster!" zynisch schenkte sie ihren Worten klang.  
"Nein, nur verrückt!" apathisch schüttelte er seinen Kopf, doch sie ging auf das was er sagte nicht ein.  
"Zwei Splitter..." flüsterte sie, während nun auch ihr Blick über das Schlachtfeld flog.  
"...den einen..." berichtete sie schon etwas lauter, während sie siegessicher ihm entgegen grinste.  
"...habe ich bereits..." sprach sie zu Ende, als sie den Splitter in die Höhe hob.  
"...und den anderen..." Erneut flog ihr Blick über den Boden.  
Sie hatte bereits einen? Inu Yashas Herz, schien schneller zu schlagen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihm den Splitter nicht geben würde. So war seine einzige Möglichkeit die, den anderen zufinden, bevor sie ihn entdeckte.  
Die Blicke der Beiden, durchforsteten jeden cm² des Bodens, bis sie auf einer Stelle, zwischen ihnen, hängen blieben. Beide hielten die Luft, im selben Moment, an, als sie etwas kleines auffunkeln sahen. Kikyo huschte ein Grinsen über die Lippen, während sie ihren Blick wieder anhob und ihm entgegensah.  
Die Blicke der Beiden verfingen sich ineinander. Keine weitere Sekunde verging und beide schnellten sie nach vorn in Richtung des Splitters. Inu Yasha zog sein Schwert, welches er mit beiden Händen umfasste, als er mit seinen Füßen direkt vor dem Splitter ankam und das Schwert gefährlich nah an Kikyo hielt, die ihm nun gegenüberstand.  
Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten den Körper der jungen Frau von der scharfen Klinge des Schwertes.  
Immer noch hangen die Blicke der beiden aneinander fest, voller Zorn und Bitterkeit.  
"Das wagst du nicht..." zischte sie ihm entgegen, während sie etwas näher zu ihn schritt und ihre Hakama nun die Klinge berührte.  
"Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen, Liebste!" fauchte er zurück, wobei das letzte Wort, welches seine Lippen entwich, gerade zu vor Sarkasmus triefte.  
"Du vergisst wohl, dass ich bereits tot bin, Inu Yasha!" erwiderte sie bitter, ihren Blick immer noch fest in den seinen.  
"Und du vergisst wohl gerade, dass dies mich nicht im Geringsten stören würde. Deinen Körper in zwei zuteilen, wäre trotz allem eine Lösung dich davon abzuhalten!"  
"Hm..." ein spöttisches Lächeln legte sich über die Lippen der Frau, während sie ihren Blick von ihm abwandte, ihren Kopf nach vorne neigte und diesen sacht schüttelte.  
"Wie du willst..." flüsterte sie, während sie leicht in die Hocke ging und nach hinten sprang.  
Ihr Blick schnellte wieder in die Höhe, finster blickte sie ihm entgegen.  
"Nimm ihn. Er gehört dir. Doch merke dir meine Worte Inu Yasha. Ich weiß, wieso du kein Youkai mehr sein willst. Ich weiß, wieso du so verbissen darauf bist, dass das Shikon no Tama wieder vollständig in den Besitz einer Miko kommt. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst und ich weiß, wie du denkst. Doch glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage... dass auch das, sie nicht zurückbringen wird. Dein Herz wird ewig an ihr hängen. Das was du dir erhofft hattest, sobald das Shikon no Tama komplett ist, wird niemals eintreffen. Deine Gedanken werden ewig, um ihr schwirren und nichts auf der Welt, wird dich sie vergessen lassen. Denn es ist wie ein Fluch. Die Gabe zu fühlen! Und auch solltest du mit dem was du dachtest, vielleicht doch Recht haben, wirst du es niemals erfahren können. Das Shikon no Tama wird niemals wieder in seinem vollen Antlitz strahlen können. Ein Splitter wird immer fehlen, solange ich lebe. Die Chance, an dieses zu kommen, hast du dir gerade genommen."  
Langsam entfernte sie sich aus seiner Sicht, verschwand in dem Nebel, welches Besitz von der Luft und von der Erde ergriffen hatte. Wie angewurzelt stand er da. Konnte seine Knochen nicht spüren, die ihn hätten sich bewegen lassen, als er leise ihre Worte hörte...  
"Und denke immer an mich, solltest du jenen Schmerz spüren. Denn solange du auf das Shikon no Tama aus bist, solange du darauf aus bist, es wieder erstrahlen zulassen, um deinen Schmerz zu vergessen, wirst du mich hassen. Und solange du mich hasst, werde ich niemals in Vergessenheit geraten!"

° Flashback Ende °

_Fortsetzung folgt_


End file.
